Bluepaw
Appearance "Who cares if I'm small? I beat the buckets out of your puny brain, didn't I?" -Bluepaw to (DauntlessClan Bully #1) Bluepaw is very small for an Initiate. She is the Smallest of her group of Initiates in DauntlessClan. She has a blue-gray pelt, with blue-white speckles and a blue-white tipped tail. she has striking violet-blue eyes and dark gray 'freckles' under them. Since this is a "modern" time for Warriors, they have developed tattoos. Bluepaw has a tattoo of 3 ravens flying along her flank. Personality My will is mine... I will not make it soft for you." -Bluepaw Bluepaw is very brave. she is selfless and blunt. she is also a bit funny and very strong-willed. She hates weakness, so she tries to overcome any weaknesses she has by facing them over and over again. she is also stubborn, curious, and reckless. Backstory * born in AbnegationClan * had traits that were not appreciated in AbnegationClan * found she was Divergent from her Aptitude test * chose DauntlessClan and left abnegation * was first jumper into the pit of DauntlessClan camp * the rest is to be roleplayed out Backstory (roleplay aside) She arrives with her family at the Choosing Ceremony anxious about her choice. Her father is counting on her and her sibling to choose Abnegation. During the ceremony, Bluepaw is deeply surprised by the fact that her sibling chooses EruditeClan, the clan of knowledge instead of AbnegationClan, the clan of the selfless. When it's her turn, her choice not only surprised her family but herself, by choosing to spill her blood on hot coals or rocks, therefore, choosing DauntlessClan. Before they leave, Bluepaw takes one last glance at her family; she sees her mother smiling at her, her father staring at her with a look of accusation, and her brother already happily adjusting with his new faction. Upon seeing her sibling, she realizes that she must, and eventually will, adjust, as well. As the Dauntless run towards the thundersnake camp, her confusion dissipates and is replaced by exhilaration. Here, she meets Leappaw, a DauntlessClan born initiate, when Bluepaw jumps on the thundersnake. When they arrive at their destination, they must jump off the thundersnake onto the roof which is at least seven stories below. At the point when everyone has jumped off, Bluepaw asks Leappaw if they should jump off together, which Leappaw accepts. From here, Bluepaw is already teased about her being from AbnegationClan when A DauntlessClan bully calls her a "Stiff", which is a nickname or slang for AbnegationClan. Provoked and proud, she decides to jump off first when a DauntlessClan leader tells them to jump off the roof to get to the entrance of the compound. She laughs as she drops into the net meant to catch them below. She grabs onto one of the hands reaching up to her, and Woodfall, their instructor, supports her as she drops down. She is then asked for her name. She is then cheered on by a crowd of waiting DauntlessClan members as the "first jumper." After separating from the DauntlessClan-born initiates under another instructor, being toured by Woodfall, and briefed on the initiation process by their young Dauntless leader-in-training ____, they find out that only the top ten initiates will become members. Instead of being dissuaded, Bluepaw becomes more determined to get through initiation and become a member. Bluepaw goes to bed thinking about her family and, although refusing to cry, eventually sleeps in silent tears. They learn that there first few lessons will be related to fighting: basically wielding weapons and other physical work. She meets an Erudite transfer, during their shooting lesson, and, with them and Leappaw, is later joined by ____, a CandorClan transfer who Bluepaw and everyone else heard crying and screaming the night before. The next thing Bluepaw, Leappaw, 1paw, and 2paw decide to do is get DauntlessClan physical uniqueness, to feel like they've actually left their old Clans and be all the way in with DauntlessClan by looking the part. Leappaw gets Bluepaw a makeover and a new wardrobe and, 2paw is getting his spider tattoo, Bluepaw she gets her first tattoo: three ravens on her flank, one for each member of the family she left behind. The next day, though, they learn that another training activity is the sparring of initiates against each other. Since there is an odd number of transfer initiates, one of them won't be fighting that day—Bluepaw. She watches as 1paw and 2paw are set against each other, with 2paw unwillingly knocking out 1paw, Leappaw against bully #2, a crony of Bully #1, who will in turn be fighting another one of his cronies, #3. The next battle between bully 2 and Leappaw is intense. WIP Quotes "My will is mine... I will not make it soft for you." -Bluepaw's inspiration "Fear doesn't shut me down, it wakes me up." - Bluepaw explaining to her best friend “Feel my heartbeat. Can you feel it?” “It’s fast.” “Yes, well, that has nothing to do with the cave.” - Bluepaw talking to Woodfall "And I'm the kind of cat who does not let inconsequential things like near-death experiences stop her." - Bluepaw, thinking to herself. Trivia + Theme Songs * Bluepaw is based on the fictional character, Tris Prior. * Theme songs: ** Come Alive - The Greatest Showman ** Arise - Flyleaf * She is my first "modern" cat. Category:Divergent Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Divergent Warrior Cats Category:Work In Progress Category:Warrior Cats Category:Content: SplashfireTheWarrior Category:Cats Category:DauntlessClan Cats Category:AbnegationClan Cats